sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sugar Hooker Entertainment (S.H.E.)
Sugar Hooker Entertainment is an all girl, multi-platform, lifestyle brand from Los Angeles. Bio SHE was founded in 2004 as an indie record label by Jerra Spence http://www.jerra.com to support girls in punk and alternative music. The first release was Jerra’s debut album, Play Like A Girl https://www.amazon.com/Jerra/e/B000APV3GU which sold over 10,000 copies independently. Sugar Hooker Entertainment's (S.H.E.) name is derived from a song (Sugar Hooker) about sugar obsession written by founder and health fanatic, Jerra Spence, “I’m a Sugar Hooker, hooked on sugar.” The sub-context message of the brand was to raise awareness about manipulative marketing towards women and girls and to encourage their interaction with their community and health. In 2005, Sugar Hooker Entertainment (S.H.E.) expanded into a clothing company with clothes in boutiques nationally, internationally and in chain stores like Hot Topic, Up Against The Wall, and at events like the Vans Warped Tour https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSEylWhUrfQ and The Rockstar Taste Of Chaos Tour http://www.rockstartasteofchaos.com/tents/sugarhooker.php. Their trademark designs encompass a theme of black, white, and pink. The brand worked closely with cult icon artist, Fawn Gehweiler, who created a strong visual identity between girls, colors, and sweets. The brand made New York Post's Haute List in 2007 http://www.nypost.com/p/entertainment/fashion/item_e5k2EsNPn2RsN6urIu2vYN. SHE was a key influencer on many lifestyle brands aiming at the girl market at the time. The brand remained true to girls through mentorship, activism, and aggressive street marketing. S.H.E. clothing has been worn by many celebrities including Hayley Williams of Paramore, Audrina Patridge, will.i.am of The Black Eyed Peas, Travis McCoy of Gym Class Heroes, Shar Jackson, and many more. S.H.E. clothing has also been featured on MTV's Celebrity Rap Superstar, CurrentTV, and Fuse TV. S.H.E. enjoyed their own stage on the entire Vans Warped Tour in 2006 with female fronted bands The Dollyrots, TAT, and Jerra. This was the beginning of SHE's production company with related content for SHEtv https://www.youtube.com/user/SugarHookerEnt. S.H.E. has been featured in Bust Magazine, Alternative Press, SG Magazine, TokyoPop, Entrepreneur Magazine, Cosmo Girl, In-Style Magazinel and online feminist blog, The F! Bomb to name a few. Fans of S.H.E. are called the SHE army http://www.sugarhooker.com/Community/sheisanarmy. The brand, sold mostly at Hot Topic stores included body care, backpacks, and clothing. 10,000 free compilation albums titled "Pirate This" http://www.idolfavorites.com/article.cfm/id/354371 with artists Linda Strawberry, Jerra, Charlotte Sometimes, and Ore Ska Band were also distributed for back to school in September 2009. SHEtv SHEtv is a live, interactive video channel "for girls, by girls" in partnership with Stickam.com https://web.archive.org/web/20100315025316/http://www.stickam.com/ providing relevant content about girl culture. The show went live in 2008 enjoying over 1.6 million viewers. Past guests on SHEtv include: Serena Ryder, Meg and Dia, Charlotte Sometimes, Monique Powell, The Chelsea Girls, Carmen Electra, and Reid Speed. SHEtv has also shot live from various popular clubs in Los Angeles including The Roxy, Club Bang!, and The Viper Room as well as The Vans Warped 2007 and 2008. Shows on SHEtv include"Bite Me" (a healthy cooking segment), "G.I.R.L. - Girls In Real Life" (a hosted reality talk show about today's girl culture), "SHEworld" (an all-girl themed, scripted variety show), and "SHEtv LIVE" (women in music - live from Los Angeles). SHEtv first appeared on YouTube at Youtube.com/SugarHookerEnt in 2005 and then Official SHE Youtube Site Sugar Free Lifestyle Currently, Jerra Spence keeps a casual blog about "Sugar Free Living" Jerra's Blog Site. SHE Timeline 2004- SHE Records Launches * Jerra releases her album, Play Like A Girl, and heads out on independent tours throughout the US with two SHE T-shirt designs 2005 - Vans Warped Tour and SHE Clothing * SHE launches SHE Clothing on the Vans Warped Tour 2005, Jerra performs throughout the tour Link To Article * SHE Army grows to 50,000 strong 2006 - SHEtv and Hot Topic * SHE Clothing gains distribution in over 100 boutiques nationally, Hot Topic Stores nationwide, and selected international retailers * SHEtv uploads content on YouTube, laying the foundation for future SHEtv * SHE tours with The Vans Warped Tour with their own "SHE Tastemaker's Stage" - artists who played the SHE Stage included Gym Class Heroes, Adair, The Dollyrots, Tat, Jerra, Angelo of Fishbone (Dr. Madvibes), and many more * SHE Army grows to 100,000 strong 2007 - SHEtv Live Partnership with Stickam.Com * Sugarhooker.com launches social networking site to include music, commerce, SHEtv and community * The Vans Warped Tour and SHE enjoy their third tour together (SHE is the first to stream live from Vans Warped Tour all summer long, bringing people online into the tour virtually) * SHE Clothing extends line to include accessories, bags, and body care 2008 - SHE-TV Live, A Teaspoon Of Sugar, Pirate This, Taste Of Chaos * SHEtv joins Stickam.com to bring its "by girls, for girls" web channel to Stickam's home page weekly * Hot Topic features SHE Clothing for Back To School * SHE's "Pirate This" all-female music compilation CD hits Hot Topic stores nationwide * SHE joins Taste Of Chaos and grows the SHE army * A Teaspoon Of Sugar email blog makes its debut, featuring the best of girl culture 2009 - SHE Private Label + Expanding SHEtv * SHE Clothing partners with influential clothing manufacturers to design clothing for many popular brands and major retail chains * SHEtv grows its number of live shows to encompass a variety of girl culture elements including DJs, bands, clubs, fashion, talk show, cooking, and variety show 2010- 2011 Blog and Consulting * Jerra Spence starts her personal lifestyle blog focusing on sugar-free living * SHE consults with brands on their social networks, media content, marketing, lifestyle, and merchandising efforts External links *Official Site *Facebook Site *Jerra's Blog Site Category:Clothing brands of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles